Meeting the Daughter
by themistrollsin
Summary: AU Dean meets Renee's daughter.


Dean pulls into Renee's townhouse's driveway. He takes a deep breath. He's not sure how he feels about this, but he knows that if he wants to continue his relationship with Renee he has to meet her daughter. A daughter; Dean doesn't know anything about kids, let along girls. He lets out a soft breath. But he loves Renee and knows he needs to get used to this.

As he walks up to Renee's door, Dean takes a deep breath. "You can do this, Ambrose," he mutters. He reaches up and rings the doorbell. "You got this. It's going to be just like every other time, just with a third person." He rubs his hand nervously on his collarbone as the door opens; thankful when he sees Renee standing there. He smiles at her. "Hey."

"Hi," Renee says as she steps to the side. "Come in." She closes the door behind him after he steps in. "You look terrified."

"I am terrified." He looks around nervously.

"You need to relax." She slides her arms around his waist. "Relax." She stands on her tippy toes and kisses him softly.

"Have I mentioned I don't know anything about kids?"

"Neither did I when I had her." She smiles up at him. "You'll learn."

He nods slowly. He looks over quickly when he hears someone walking down the stairs. He steps back, frowning when Renee giggles. "What?" he asks.

"You need to relax." Renee smiles at her daughter when she moves to stand with her mother.

Dean looks down at the girl… why does his memory fail him now? What's her name again? Think Dean. He licks his lips as he looks at Renee again. Renee smiles as she slides an arm around his waist.

"Dean, this is my daughter, Hannah. Hannah, this is Dean Ambrose."

Dean looks at Hannah once again; this time he gets a good look at her and sees just how much she looks like Renee. He smiles a little. "Hi, Hannah."

Hannah hugs Dean's legs. "Hi!" She smiles up at him.

Renee rubs Dean's back. "Hannah, why don't we bring Dean into the kitchen to get him something to drink?"

"Okay." Hannah takes Dean's hand and pulls him into the kitchen.

Dean glances back at Renee who is smiling at him. This is going better than he figured it would. He's still beyond nervous, but Hannah at least seems to like him. "You don't have to pull so hard, Cupcake. I'm with you."

Hannah giggles at that. "What do you want to drink?"

"Well, what do you have?" He smiles as Hannah pulls the fridge door open.

"Pop, juice, milk, wine, beer."

Renee steps up beside them. "You can have beer," she says softly.

Dean looks at her. "Yeah?" He grins at her nod. "Okay. I will have a beer then." He takes the bottle from Hannah. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she says. "Mommy will want wine. You should open it for her."

He laughs softly when Hannah walks away. "Well okay then." He smiles at Renee.

"I do want wine," Renee says as she grabs the bottle from the fridge.

"Then I can open it for you." He follows her over to the counter. "How old is she again?"

"Almost five." Renee hands Dean the cork screw. "She likes you."

"How do you know?"

"Well for one, a mother always knows. And two, she's never held the hand of a man that I've had her meet. There haven't been many I've had her meet, but you're the first that she's done that with."

"Yeah?" He licks his lips as he pulls the cork out of the bottle. "Guess I should feel special, then, right?"

"Yes." Renee takes the glass of wine and smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He takes a sip of his beer. "Smells amazing in here."

"Chicken pot pie and broccoli salad. I hope you like it. Hannah even helped. She told me she had to help." She rests her hand on Dean's arm. "Thank you for doing this, Dean. I know you were worried."

He nods. "I was. Still am really. But…" He shrugs as he meets her gaze. "I want this thing to work out with me and you. I love you, Renee. So if I want you in my life, I need to be in hers. I mean… that came out wrong."

Renee smiles. "I know what you meant." She kisses him softly. "I love you too."

Dinner goes smoothly, Dean answering every question Hannah has for him. He, in return, asks her several questions as well. He's amazed at how well everything has gone. After dinner, the three of them clean up the kitchen. Dean turns around after finishing watching the baking sheet to find Hannah standing there staring up at him. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks.

"I think you should watch a movie with us," Hannah answers.

"Hannah Danielle, how about you ask nicely," Renee says shooting her daughter a look.

"Sorry." Hannah looks at Dean again. "Will you watch a movie with us?"

Dean grins. "I think that can be arranged." He looks over at Renee. "As long as it's okay with your mom."

Renee nods. "I'm good with it." She smiles, knowing that this actually going the way she had hoped. She knows Dean will still have his difficult moments over her having a child, but it's obvious he wants to try. That's all she can really ask for at this point. "Go pick out a movie, Hannah." She looks at Dean again when Hannah walks out.

"What kind of movie am I in line for?" he asks with a smirk.

"Some Disney movie more than likely. My guess would be either Tangled or Beauty and the Beast." She wraps her arms around Dean's waist. "You are amazing, I hope you know that."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same about you." He leans down and kisses her softly. "Come on, we have a movie to watch."

Dean is surprised when Hannah sits down beside him on the couch. He's even more surprised when she leans against him. He smiles a little as Renee sits down on his other side. He wraps his arms around both girls as the movie begins. This is something he never imagined himself doing, but he can certainly get used to it. How couldn't he?

Hannah looks up at Dean after the movie ends. "That's my favorite Disney movie."

"It is, huh?" Dean smiles at her. "So is Belle your favorite Princess?"

Hannah nods. "Yes. Mommy, who's your favorite Princess?"

"Ariel," Renee answers.

Dean frowns a little as he tries to remember which one Ariel is. He knows his sister had watched the movies nonstop growing up. "Which one is Ariel?" he asks after a moment.

"The Little Mermaid," Hannah answers.

"Mermaid, right." He smiles at the young girl. "My sister used to watch all of these movies when we were growing up."

Renee looks at him and smiles widely. He doesn't talk about his family much; and definitely doesn't ever bring them up. She's always had to ask about his family. She knows bringing his sister up now isn't some major feat, but she also knows that it's a step in the right direction for them. "All right, Hannah, it's time for bed."

Hannah lets out an exaggerated sigh. "Mommy…"

"Don't start with that, Hannah. It's past your bedtime already."

"Okay." She hugs Dean. "Goodnight, Dean."

Dean returns the hug, still surprised at the ease that comes from each of them. "Goodnight, Hannah." He smiles as she climbs off the couch.

Renee stands up and straightens her shirt. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll be here."

Renee returns a short time later. Instead of sitting down beside Dean again, she straddles his lap. She rests her hands on the sides of his neck. "Thank you," she says before kissing him softly.

Dean moves his hands up her thighs to her hips. "For what?" he asks between kisses.

"Tonight." She smiles against his mouth. "You were amazing. I never imagined you would warm up to her the way you did so quickly." She kisses him again.

"I didn't know I could be like that with kids. Guess it's different when you're in love with the kids' mother." He smiles before kissing her once again.

Renee sits back enough to look at Dean. "You know I'm not with you because I want a dad for her, right?"

"If I thought that, I wouldn't be here right now."

She nods. "Good."

He pulls her down for another kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too."

 **The End**


End file.
